Pleasant Surprise
by PotterFrost
Summary: Just a cute little Fem!Harry/Draco one-shot. When Havana's had such a horrible night at the Yule ball, can Draco Malfoy of all people fix it? Rated T only because I used one word that I consider inappropriate. Please Review! Reviews are my drugs and make me high with happiness.


**I did this because someone asked me to do fem!Harry/Draco one shots, so I did! Hope you like it! It's short and full of fluff (in my opinion). Sorry if it's horrible, romance is not my forte. Ironic right?**

Havana's date went horrible, well it wasn't really a date _date_ but the ball went horrible for her. Her 'date' wouldn't dance and would only grunt whenever she tried to start a conversation with him. If she wanted that, then she could've just gone with Crabbe or Goyle! And then he had the audacity to try to feel her up. She slapped him across the face and stomped her heel into his foot, she did.

And so, that was how she found herself sitting on the stairs crying her eyes out. She wasn't the typical girly girl, but she was still a girl and tonight was very important and now it was ruined!

She heard the distinct sound of foot steps getting closer so she quickly wiped her face and tried –and failed- to fix her make up so it didn't look like she was crying.

"Potter?"

Oh dear Merlin, please not him. She looked up but instead of finding the usual sneering face she saw genuine curiosity and a bit of concern in the mix.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she sighed in resignation, already prepared for her already horrible night to get worst.

"Have you been _crying?_" he asked incredulously, his grey eyes searching her face for any other explanation. When he didn't get any he knelt down besides her and whispered "why?"

Havana whipped her face towards him, anger written all over it. He backed away a bit. "Why? Because my date was as considerate as a troll and perverted; my one special night ruined! All I wanted was one night. One night to feel special and pretty and normal, but do I get that? No! I don't even like him, but no one else asked me so I said yes," at that she deflated and her anger subsided "you're going to laugh at me now, aren't you?" she asked in defeat, already expecting the teasing and insults to come.

But instead Malfoy shook his head. "No," he said simply before standing up and offering her his hand, the same hand that he had offered her on the Hogwarts Express four years ago. "Miss Havana Potter, would you like this dance?"

Although his voice was calm and collected, she detected a hint of nervousness.

Malfoy offered his hand, he still wanted her after all these years. The moment he saw her at Madam Malkin's he knew he wanted her, then seeing her again on the train even prettier than before threw him off balance for a few seconds, but he never stopped wanting her. So he offered his hand in friendship, albeit, not in the friendliest of ways but he was eleven and hadn't had a clue on how to act around girls.

But now, four years later he offered it once more. Although this time around he steeled himself, ready for rejection. But he hadn't got one. Instead she reached up for his hand, a hesitant smile on her beautiful face and she said "I'd love to."

He just about died, but he returned the same hesitant smile back and brought her closer to him and put his arms around her waist and she brought hers around his neck.

She looked around and turned back to face him "this is silly," she said "there isn't even any music and we're in the middle of the stair way."

He looked down to meet her eyes, as she was about half a foot shorter than him. His grey eyes met her emerald green ones and he stayed staring at her, never once turning away. He even made sure to make his blinks shorter than normal.

"Yes," he said, his breath tickling the side of her face sending goose bumps down her spine and throughout her body "but you see Potter, I don't find myself caring at the moment. As for music, that can easily be arranged," he said silkily resting his chin on her head and she placed her forehead on his chest. Then Malfoy started to hum a slow song and they swayed to that, slowly Havana caught on to the tune and started humming along with him. Eyes closed and enjoying the moment.

They continued like that humming to different song of different tempos, she even sang in one song. Malfoy stared at her shocked, but a slowed smile graced his handsome face. Yes, she admits it. She had always found Malfoy to be rather attractive but his attitude was a huge turn off, and soon enough it became so huge that it clouded over all the good attributes. But here he was, proving to be completely different than she had expected. It was a surprise to her, this new side. But it was a pleasant surprise,, and she really liked it.

They moved around, so no one would find them and they stayed up late. So late that Havana thought they surely they were the only students awake or outside the common room at the very least. They spent the night dancing, talking, joking, or just sitting in pleasant silence enjoying each other's company.

"You're very beautiful, you know?" Malfoy said tiredly. She turned to him surprised but just turned back around to look out the windows and at the stars. "You're just saying that because you're tired," she sighed sadly. The sad truth.

"M' not lying," he insisted, grabbing her shoulders to turn her around "yes I'm tired but I've always found you stunning, so sleepiness has nothing to do with it," he said firmly but his eyes were soft as they bore into her own.

His blond hair was messy giving him a rogue look, and his robes slightly unbuttoned because he had felt a bit hot in them with all their dancing.

"Right? Then why all the insults all these years?" she asked, still skeptical. She shouldn't let her hopes get too high after all, but she felt them rise a bit.

He snorted "haven't you heard what guys do when they like a girl? They're usually horrible to the poor girl, which I guess in this case is you. M' sorry if I hurt you but I just don't know how to act around you, or what I'm suppose to say," he admitted.

She gave him a slight smirk "well, you seem to be doing a pretty good job now," she said teasingly but her eyes were serious "oh and Malfoy, I'd be a lying if I said I never had a crush on you, too."

He looked up at her, his eyes filled with joy "then we mustn't have you be known as a liar," he proclaimed, pounding his invisible stick on the floor pretending to be a king sending out a proclamation. She giggled at him and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulders. "This is nice," she mumbled out softly.

"Yeah, it is. Wish we could do this more often," he answered back softly. Both of them just sat there in silence, looking out the windows and at the stars, occasionally pointing out a constellation.

…When suddenly…

"Sniff, sniff my pretty, sniff them out!"

They were jolted out of their sleepy state as they heard Filch talking to his ever present demented thing he called a cat.

"Quick! In here!" Malfoy hissed at Havana quietly as to not to be heard.

They both dived in to a hidden cupboard that they were pretty sure they've never seen before so they prayed that neither had Filch.

Apparently he hadn't because his foot steps passed their location and got softer as well. Just then did they realize their position. The cupboard was immensely and they were practically pressing up against each other. Malfoy looked down and even in the darkness of the cupboard Havana knew where his eyes were.

"I do believe," he said softly in her ear "that this is the part where I kiss you," he finished before pulling you and once again locking eyes with her.

Her breath hitched and she felt butterflies in her stomache. He's going to kiss me, she whispered numbly in her head.

And before she could finish the "please do" his lips gently met hers and what happened next became the best moment of her life. She felt her knees get weak, but his strong arms help her in place as their lips continued kissing. He felt amazing, his lips were so soft and… she just couldn't describe it. Her thoughts were practically nonexistent and she just wanted the moment to never end. She was sure she felt fireworks.

This was everything he had dreamed it would be. When his lips met hers it was like electricity shot up through his body. It was a rush like no other. The softness of her lips amazed him. He loved kissing her. He wanted to keep kissing her for the rest of his existence. Heaven was nothing compared to this.

But soon they broke apart.

They both wore silly grins on their face the rest of the week.

When Havana got back to the common room with that silly grin plastered on her face, and her lips swollen she turned heads. Her hair was disheveled and her dress a bit lifted; her lipstick smeared as well.

"Who have you been kissing!" came the angry yell from her 'date'.

She turned to face him, her good mood not to be deterred by him.

"Go fuck yourself, and goodnight," she chirped happily, her silly grin and dreamy eyes accompanying her all the way to her dorm.

She heard his indignant yelps coming from downstairs but couldn't find it within herself to care.

When she made her way to her bed, Hermione popped her head in and took one look at her before asking "what's got you on cloud nine?"

Havana turned her dreamy expression towards Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy," she sighed happily.

She heard Hermione sputter a bit asking if she could repeat herself but she didn't. She just closed the curtain and turned in her bed, getting ready to sleep.

That whole night, her dreams were filled by a certain blonde haired grey eyed boy who stole her heart.

**THE END**


End file.
